What if Romeo and Juliet
by TeenSpyGirl
Summary: What if Romeo did come before Juliet woke up... and there was another side affect to the potion Juliet was given?


I feel my eyes stir as I try to open my eyes. Groggily, they open and my eyes look upon the darkness surrounding me. The tiny bit of light that broke through the cracks in the stone wall flickered on something lying next to me.  
  
Baffled by the object next to me, I reached out and touched it. Pain struck through my finger as with reaction, I sucked on my finger and tasted the iron of my own blood. Realizing what it was know, I was even more confused then before.  
  
'What is a dagger doing lying next to me... and where am I?' I could smell the stench of something rotten around me. It made my eyes water, I still could not see anything around me. I wearily got on my legs to venture around my darkened prison.  
  
I could feel things around my feet, but my intuition warned me not to find out just what it was. I heard something moving off to the far side. It was one of the walls. It was moving. As it opened up, the light surrounding blinded me. I saw a figure in the light, a young man. I couldn't make any of his features.  
  
I looked away from the light and back behind me and saw just what it was in the room. Bodies. Dead bodies everywhere. Some bloated from being in here so long, and some with bloody wounds. The sight made me feel. I lost all feeling in my feet and never felt the ground before I was unconscious.  
  
I awoke yet again with a much softer bed. Above me was the sight of a man I had never seen before. "Juliet, my love." He said to me. "You have awoken." I stared up at the man. I figured by the looks of him he must have been the same man who I saw just before I passed out.  
  
Passed out? That's right... I was in... a tomb! Why can't I remember anything? I can't remember who I am, or where I am...  
  
I remembered the young man was still looking at me. He called me his love. Who is he? He called me Juliet... Is that my name?  
  
"Wh-... where am I?" I mumbled out. It felt like I hadn't spoken in years.  
  
"We are at the Capulet's house." He said to me, as if that made any more sense. "Juliet... I missed you so much those days we were apart." I had a very strange feeling about this.  
  
He began to bend down closer to me. A little to close for comfort. This guy was going to kiss me!  
  
I squirmed under him trying to miss him on coming lips. When he didn't stop I did the only thing I could think of doing. Before I knew it I heard the ring of my hand across his cheek.  
  
He stopped his progression and took a step back looking hurt. I felt my heart ache a bit, but still, I didn't know who in the world this guy was. He was just trying to kiss me!  
  
"Juliet? What is wrong?" He asked me. I saw the now red cheek that I had hit just seconds before.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked still a bit in shock.  
  
"Juliet? Don't you remember me?" he asked pleadingly. I really wished I could, but nothing seemed to make sense at this moment. "I'm Romeo, your husband."  
  
When he said those words, I was in complete and utter bewilderment. Husband. He looked much older then I was. How could he be my husband?  
  
"My husband?" I asked, begging for him to corrected me and tell me I miss heard him. Instead he gave me a nod and a hurt look.  
  
"What is wrong Juliet?" He came back closer to my bedside. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
I shook my head no and stared at my now known husband. The thought was still very sketchy to me.  
  
"My love, we were just married not a moon ago. Under secrecy of course. Neither your parents nor mine would have ever allowed it."  
  
"Was it because you're much older then me."  
  
"No, age makes no difference for love. You're a Capulet, and I am a Montague." He tried to explain.  
  
"What difference does that make?" I wondered out loud.  
  
"There has been feuding between our two families for many a years." Romeo said. "Oh, Juliet, you really don't remember anything?"  
  
I was really getting sick and tire of all of him 'Oh Juliet' this and 'my love' that. "Would you stop calling me that. I don't remember anything! All I know is your some guy I just met and your scaring me with all of this lovey dovey talk." I thought for a moment. "Why was I in that tomb?"  
  
"You were faking death."  
  
"I was what?"  
  
"You were giving a drink that would make you look dead for two days, that way you would not have to marry the man your parents had chosen and gone against our vows."  
  
"Our vows... oh, I see. Our wedding vows right?" Romeo nodded again and looked at Juliet with love in his eyes.  
  
"Sick.... I was in a tomb..."  
  
Romeo moved one of the blankets on the bed and made his way to get in. "Ah! What are you doing now."  
  
"I'm a bit tired. I did have to carry you all they way up those stairs and into here. Not only that but changing you out of those clothes was a difficult task too."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" she said swatting him out of the bed. "Who gave you the right to change me and to sleep in my bed."  
  
"Juliet, we are married." He reasoned.  
  
"I don't care! I want you out of here! I'm going to sleep!" she said as she tried to stifle a yawn from her speech.  
  
"I'm not leaving Juliet, I am your husband and I have every right to stay in here."  
  
"Then I'll scream!"  
  
"Juliet they all think your dead. That would be something to explain. Especially in your condition. That and the fact that I have a bounty on my head."  
  
"For what?" Juliet asked expected to hear he was some psycho who claimed to be women's husbands.  
  
"For killing your cousin, Tibalt."  
  
"You killed my cousin?!" Juliet asked. She had no memory of a cousin, but just the fact that he had killed someone frightened her.  
  
"I didn't just cold hearted kill him, he was trying to kill me and he killed someone very close to me also."  
  
"I'm so lost its not even funny." Juliet complained. She was getting one headache from this whole conversation and this was not helping one bit.  
  
"So you can't leave, I can't leave. It's the dead of night and I can't remember anything!" Juliet said more to herself then to Romeo.  
  
"Looks that way." He said. "I would be more than happy to sleep on the floor though if you like it, my fair, Juliet. I understand that this is confusing." Romeo said in all honesty.  
  
"Could you?" She asked him and he nodded with a loving look.  
  
"But please my lady. Let me kiss thy forehead goodnight in all of a kind gesture." He asked and she obliged feeling that he didn't deserve this entire ordeal, if what he said was true.  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes as he bent down over her form. She could feel his hot breath on her forehead as he closed in the gap between them. His soft lips touched her forehead as gently as the sun lays its beams on the earth.  
  
In a flash it all came back to her. Every moment of her life. She saw everything that had happened to her the past few days. Her marrying Romeo, her plan to get out of the arranged marriage, everything came flooding back to her.  
  
She opened her eyes to see the back of Romeo as he prepared a few pillows on the floor to sleep on. "Romeo!"  
  
I cried out and reached over the bed to him and pulled him back onto the bed kissing him in apology for the pain I put him through minuets ago.  
  
"I remember now Romeo. I'm sorry." I told him as I hugged him and he kissed me back.  
  
"I love you, my Juliet." He said.  
  
"And I love you, my Romeo." I told him. 


End file.
